One of the accessories for a tablet device placed on the market by Apple Inc. is a touch-screen cover which can be attached to and detached from the tablet device by means of a built-in magnet and can protect a touch screen of the tablet device. Further, the touch-screen cover functions as a keyboard stand when folded, and thus, is very convenient.